The Sky is the Beginning
by Cake.Queen
Summary: Not the happiest day of my life. Took a plane from the home i love, new people, new places, new things, strange light, strange wings, now how can it get any worse? oh wait it just did... BEWARE! some reviews may contain spoilers!
1. The Sky to A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew**

* * *

**The sky to a new beginning**

"Sarah are you alright?" I looked over to the right at my friend whose face was as white as the chair she was sitting on. "Yeah i-i-m j-j-ustfinewhywouldyouthinkother wise?" She sounded like an auctioneer, taking peoples bids; constantly speaking so fast it's is impossible to understand half of what they're saying. "The airplane hasn't even taken off yet are you suuure you're going to be alright?" Not a word came out of Sarah's mouth… I guess if anything came out of her mouth it wouldn't just be words. We should have gone by boat after all, unless Sarah was also sea sick than at least the plane would be faster. I have never been afraid of heights. I actually enjoy heights, its accelerating. Plus it's almost as if by leaving the ground you leave all your doubts and worries behind. Sarah on the other hand was petrified of heights. In elementary school our whole class went to the state capitol building. When we were on the balcony of the top story Sarah… uhhh she kinda… almost fell off and uhhh YEAH! So she kind of has had an issue with anything higher than three stories.

One of the flight attendants looked over at us with a face that clearly said 'so it's going to be one of those flights'. She could have been thinking that about me or Sarah. Sarah was making a lot of people nervous, but she wasn't the one wearing a beanie and sunglasses in a plane. She sighed walked over to me and bent down."Is she going to be alright miss?" gesturing over to Sarah who was now hyperventilating in a brown paper bag. Where on earth did she get that?! "I hope so… you don't have any magazines or anything do you?" looking at the attendant hopefully "That might help to keep her mind out of the flight". I looked over at Sarah again and if she keep's breathing like that she's going to pass out…. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing; not to be a jerk but that way she won't remember the flight. "One moment please" said the lady in the blue and white outfit. She almost looked desperate; ten dollar's says she is the one who has to clean the plane after everyone leaves. I took of my glasses in irritation I don't care if I was supposed to wearer them I was getting a head ache.

My now uncovered pink eye's were squinting against the inside of the white plane, trying to adjust to the new found brightness when the attendant lady walked back over to us carrying a black magazine. She was just holding it out to me when she stopped. Her eyes darted from the magazine to me to the magazine to me. "Is something wrong?" trying to act like I didn't know what was going on.

"IS THIS YOU?" she asked flipping the magazine over so I could see the cover. Right in the middle was a girl with waist long perfectly curled blond hair; eye's closed with a serious face. She wore ripped black skinny jeans and a strapless red shirt that went three inches above her belly button although that might have been because she had one arm behind her head and the other pointing strait up at the title _New, can she do it?_. Oh great I thought to myself PERFECT. Just what I need everyone on the plane to know who I am .I sighed in annoyance. Well we are in first class soo…

"Can you keep a secret?". The flight attendant nodded once staring at me. I put my head down and was just about to take of my hat when a hand stopped me. "D you can't, not here" Sarah said looking around to see if anyone noticed. I'm amazed she was still aware of what's going on around her.

"There's no point in beating around the bush and besides we are leaving America who's going to care that I'm on a plane?" I asked still somewhat annoyed from before

"Fine but be careful. And don't do anything stupid!" she whispered hastily.

"Were on a plane what can happen?". I finished taking my hat of letting my hair drape over my shoulders. "YOU'RE DAWN CAILEN!"… well crap! Sarah looked at me with the biggest 'I told you so 'face I have ever seen. Quickly I grabbed the magazine and handed it to Sarah giving the lady in blue and white a mumbled thank you before she left. So much for staying under cover.

* * *

**Short chapter I know they get longer as you go on :) or if you don't want to hear the back story skip to chapter 4**

**Please leave a comment if you can! tell me what I need to improve on, and if you like it (or disliked it)  
**

**Thank you for reading XD**


	2. Road to the sky's

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew

Road to the sky's

Well thank goodness that didn't amount to much. We were sitting in first class after all; nobody cares about a 17 year old model/actor. "I thought I was going to die." I sighed in relief. As it turns out there was only one person out of the 35 people flying in first class knew who I was(not including the staff.) A 13 year old girl who was traveling with her dad on a business trip to Japan.

~Flash back~

"Can I have your autograph?" She was beaming like there was no tomorrow. "…sure." It took me ten minutes to find a single piece of paper, then another 15 searching for a pen. Of course just as I found one the seat belt sign went on. "Remind me later and I'll give you that autograph." I said smiling at her. "Yay!" And with that she went back to her seat and started to chat excitedly to her dad, sometimes pointing or smiling in my direction.

~End of flash back~

"Dawn."

"Hmmm?"

"Were gonna die."

"We are not going to die."

"FOR ALL YOU KNOW! We could crash and drown, run out of fuel and drown, hit a bird and drown, the pilot could get knocked out we crash and drown, we could run into a storm and drown, or- "

"-No wait let me guess something about drowning!" I looked over at her a little concerned for her well being. "You really think were gonna die.? I'm sure the pilot AND the copilot have plenty of flight experience will be just fine." Trying to comfort Sarah was more work than explaining to a kid that the dark is nothing to be scared of. If you could make a hobby of being scared of something Sarah would be the first. And besides it was a cloudless, windless day perfect for flying. Just like… Just like… That day…

It was never my want nor dream to become a model, it was necessary. Just two years ago my mom left to go to work like normal no worries right? Wrong! She went to work the normal way, and went up the stairs the same as ever, because science say's that even walking up the stairs can keep you in shape. The only thing she did deferent was she wore heals that day. Making the healthier choice cost my mom her life. She slipped, up on the 7th floor and fell down all seven sets of stairs. She had a broken back many broken bones and a serious concussion. Only her injuries turned into a coma, and then turned into a eternal sleep. My mom died two years ago when I just turned 15.

As if that were enough dad was fired from his job for not showing up in over three months. He's work even gave him a paid month off; including that one, he had not been at work for over four months. We had no financial aid, no other family, just my father and me.

Dad started to drink away his pain. First mom leaving us, then getting fired. We even had to move from our house to an apartment for money. I was in charge of cooking, cleaning, and just about everything else. All of that plus school work. Things were bad but they could have been worse… oh wait they did get worse. We were starting to run out of money and FAST. I knew most of it was going towards dad's drinking. I tried to get him to stop. I even snapped all his credit cards, but he still got his hands on more alcohol. We only had enough money for the next apartment rental and after that we were sunk. Someone had to take a stand and it wouldn't be my father; I bet couldn't stand even if he wanted to. Soon I found myself was wandering around the streets. Going to each shop asking for a job and filling applications but they all turned me down; saying stuff like "a kid like you should be hanging out with friends not working." Or "you're too young there are families that need this job more than you." But I did need this job and FOR my family!

It was looking grim alright. We spent the last of our money for the apartment, and it would only be two more weeks before they came back asking for more. The days went down slowly. 14, 13, 12; I MUST find a job I MUST! 11, 10, this is it what are we going to do? We can't just live on the streets. I could live with Sarah but her family could barely support its self, and where would dad go? 9, 8, 7, only a week left might as well enjoy life while I still can. 6, 5, 4, _Do you want to earn money fast! _WELL YOU BET I DO! I was reading the news paper; I already tried everything in the job column by now I was just reading it out of boredom. On the left side there was a little article for the camera store.

_Do you want to earn money fast!_

_If so we have the job for you._

_Come by our store Snap's Cameras,_

_And test your skills at modeling_

_Get paid 500$ in cash instantly _

_If chosen for our new advertisement!_

This could be it I thought! They close at 5pm and its only 11:30am I still have time! I quickly found the best dress I owned. It was just a plane orange and yellow dress, simple no lace only a large bow on the back; mom picked it out for me almost half a year. But will it still fit like it did then? "Like a glove." I said to myself after I put it on, it still fit perfectly. Quickly I took my curling iron and curled my hair. It wasn't too long four inches past my collar bone. My hair took forever to grow out that long. I pulled all of my curls into a low side pony tail, and tied it with an orange ribbon that matched the dress. I used to wear ribbons all the time; but when we moved I put it in the box with all of mother's bathroom things. She was the one who got me the ribbons. They were hard to wear, now that she was gone. But this was no time to get sad. I had to save us NOW and regret opening that box later. I was just about to leave when I kicked something across the floor. It was a tube of lip color. Of course mom never had to impress someone, she had dad. But she would always wear makeup. Everything was scattered across the floor from trying to find the right ribbon. Might as well, what have I got to lose?

I was soon all decked out from head to toe. Mom's makeup was easy to put on I watched her put it on countless time's. I now had yellow and orange eye makeup to go with my dress I was never a big fan of makeup, but desperate time's cause for desperate measures and this was a REALLY desperate time.

I landed the job no sweat and the commercial was then viewed all over town. Everyone in school suddenly realized that I was there. Everyone wanted to be the girl on TV's friend I only had one true friend though and that was Sarah.

As it turns out some big shot saw the commercial, and wanted me as a spokes person for his shampoo. I worked for that company for about a year then I got my own manager. By this point dad and I moved into a little house, almost like a cottage on the county side. He stopped drinking and started farming. Well it wasn't really a farm or anything; it was more of a large garden then a farm. It was good to move away from the busy street life. My manager also recommended that I "expand my horizon." One thing lead to another and then BAM! I'm on a trip to Japan for a six month movie shoot. We already filmed the rest of it. I don't even know why I was going. Unless they suddenly change the script and I would randomly have to appear in Japan for some freak reason. But other than that I had no real reason to leave America, I was completely done with shooting.

Sarah came with me to of course, she is half Japanese did you know?. (Which is where she got the blue hair from.) Sarah's mother once went on a trip to Japan for a business deal. She had a one night stand with some random dude she met at the bar, after she failed to close the deal. Funny really that the one time she eloped with a stranger would create her one and only child. Sarah say's she's here to support me. (Even though I had to buy her ticket and find her a place to stay.) But no matter what she say's I know she's really trying to find her father. I don't mind, and I don't know how that will work but if makes her happy than that's ok with me.

The both of us have been taking Japanese lessons for the past six months now. From learning the language, to how to tie a bow on a kimono. It took me forever to learn the tea ceremony. Why do they even have a tea ceremony? To worship the stuff? BOW DOWN TO THE TEA! I don't even like tea it smell's nice and all but the taste makes me gag… unless I'm sick and can't taste it then it's ok. But I love hot cocoa! Even in the middle of the summer I would be sitting around sipping that stuff, complaining about how hot it is. Ahh chocolate soo good nom nom. Now I want chocolate hmmm…

"Dawn… DAWN… DAAAWN!"

"OH MY GOD ARE WE DROWNING!"

"No Dawn its dawn look." she pointed towards the window where the sun was just creeping over the city. "And were landing so put your seat belt on" Great falling asleep on a plane was not on my to do list… ahh well can't change back time although that would be nice, I would still have my mom.

"Dang I feel like a bird so cooped up. After we get here and unpack I'm going for a run. I need to stretch out ." Yes I go for run's it's not that strange ever since I became a model. I had to keep my form up somehow and going to the gym was not an option; you need money for a pass and all those sweaty guy's… yup running's the thing for me, fresh air cool breeze. It feels good to run, it helps relieve stress and in a way it feel's freeing. "You wanna come with?" looking over; instead of being white this time she was turning green. "I'll ask you later then." Now I was leaning away from her. I don't want to sick on me.

"FINALLY!" we just got out of the plane at long last.

"DAWN-CHAN!"

"oh dear god." my manager Cassandra ran up to me, and she was wearing… a red suit dress? Well there's been worse

"Dawn-chan I missed you sooooo much!" Cassandra was a person who was in style yet had a very strange out of style flair. She had a mass of brown hair in a very uniform bun and brown eye's.

"That's nice of you; but will you please stop waving your butt around? people are staring." Indeed people were starting to point and stare. Cassandra was tall and always wearing heels so when giving a hug she would bend down, put her butt in the air and wave it like she just don't care.

"Oh sorry Dawn dear." She said while striating up and pulling down her skirt. Just then the young girl on the plane walked up to me.

"May I have your autograph now Dawn?" I bent down on my knees.

"Well I don't see why not!" I said smiling and winking at the little ball of happiness. I took out the pen and paper from before, leaned against a random pillar. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Its Sussan."

"Sussan, that's kind of cute." I flashed her a quick smile and started writing finishing it off with a big loopy signature. "Here you go."

"May all of your wishes come true Suzi love Dawn. You even drew a picture of the sun! Thank you Dawn." All of a sudden she was hugging me.

"Thanks Suzi you better hurry over to your dad now." Her father was sanding by the luggage claim staring at us.

"Bye Dawn!"

"Bye suzi." I called waving merrily as she skipped over to her father.

"Who was that Dawn? A friend?"

"Kinda we met on the plane over."

"oh I see…" there was that awkward silence for a second "soo… where's this Sarah I have heard so much about?"

"ummm." I was looking around. Where did that girl go? "ah there she is." I pointed towards the girl's bathroom where she was coming out looking like a zombie wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"Sorry I wasn't feeling very well." Cassandra gave me the 'your friend's with that kind of person?' look.

"Well we have a hour drive over to the apartment so try to relax and get some sleep." I said, she looked like she didn't sleep a wink on the plane… That's probable because she didn't. We took my managers car to the fancy apartment she recently bought smack dab in the middle of Tokyo city. Cassandra arrived two weeks before we did to unpack everything accept the luggage that we brought today. "Cassandra what's Tokyo like?" we had to whisper, Sarah was sleeping in the back lying across all three seats.

"Well, busy and full of Japanese speaker's. You did learn Japanese right?"

"yeah." I sighed this was so different I wasn't sure if I was quite ready for it or not.

Thank you for reading chapter 2

Chapter 3 will be there adventure in the city and a... well your just going to have to read

Sorry about the pore writing quality by the way it gets soooo much better later on.

Have any questions, comments suggestions? Leave me a comment or pm me!


	3. Taking off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Taking off**

W-o-w, I was staring up one of those glass buildings that seem as if they could touch the clouds. "It's… so… TALL!" I was just staring at it, how could a building this tall, support its own weight AND all the people that live there. Architects are truly amazing people you know? Nope I would never be creative enough to design an entire building.

"This is where you, Sarah, and I will be living during our time in Japan."

"Cool! What story are we on?"

"Um I think we are on the 25th." Nice, I hope my bedroom has a big window.

"T-t-twenty f-f-fifth?" Sarah started hyperventilating again, how has she not passed out yet?

"Wait what do you mean 'I think we are on the 25th'?"

"Well Dawn darling you know me, I have the memory span of a gold fish, four seconds you know"

"Well scientists are doing studies, and a goldfish memorized something for five months, not four seconds"

"See what I mean?"

"I don't think you get the point" I mumbled, typical Cassandra forgetful as always. But even then this is almost a bit TO forgetful.

"Well get your suit cases out of the trunk, and I'll show you to your new home for the next six months." Sarah and I grabbed our suitcases and let Cassandra lead the way. As it turns out we were on the 25th floor, she just forgot the room number. "Ahhh here we are." Took her long enough, she tried to put the key in about 19 other doors before this. It was HUGE! Two stories, big glass windows, glass stair case, glass table. Everything was black, white or glass.

"How did you manage to get a place like this?" Wait, was that a miniature water fall?

"I have my connections." More like she flirted with the right people. Or bribed them

"Here, how about I show you to your rooms, and then give the grand tour?"

YES! My wish came true! I got the bed room with the glass window that was on the edge of the building so it went from floor to ceiling AND a balcony, jackpot. It was a fairly simple room, queen bed with a matching glass night stand, lamp, and dresser. I even have my own bathroom! Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all. Sarah had roughly the same thing, only she had no windows. (Thank goodness she would hyperventilate herself to sleep every night.) Her bathroom was the same as mine only mirrored.

"Cassandra can we see your room?" I wonder if she picked the best room for herself.

"Well you can but you won't see much room." We didn't quite get what she meant until we opened the door.

"Trash, all trash. You have only been here for what a week? And it's already a dump!"

"Two weeks, and I at least kept it all of the chaos in one area." True but by the looks of it she hasn't even left this room. Fast food with random gibberish on it was fighting for a space on the one night stand, and box's, packing peanuts, and cardboard littered the floor AND the bed.

"What happened! Everything was already here for us, what did you do to cause this hurricane in your room?" Ah well Sarah you see my manager here is not like you. She is not organized like you, she has trouble remembering things, and she enjoys her TV time.

"LOOK!" Cassandra quickly ran across to a wall moved some boxes to show us her pride and glory. "Isn't he beautiful?" So this one is a he then. She was now stroking her newest baby… her new flat screen TV complete with surround sound, cable, and a pristine perfect picture.

"What cha name it this time?" She gave me the glare at that one. Apparently she didn't like me calling her "baby" an it.

"HIS name is William." She stayed there cooing and stroking her TV until Sarah conveniently intervened.

"Can you finish the tour now?" Cassandra's bathroom was just across the hall from her room The main difference was she had a gigantic bath wear as me and Sarah only had a shower. Yup she picked that room because it had an advantage over the others. I'm going to steal that bathroom a couple of times… hehehe….Next to the bathroom before that balcony starts was a little closet filled with extra towels and linens. That was it for the second floor. The first floor was… in a word insane. Under where all of our beds were was a complete black and white kitchen. It appeared to be untouched, but that make's since. Cassandra never cooks hence all the fast food box's up in her room. I had to check the fridge, there is no way that it would be full, Cassandra had no reason to go shopping unless…

"I went to the store before I went to pick you guy's up. I thought you might want some 'really food' because for some reason Dawn doesn't like fast food."

"Cassandra your to amazing!" It's not that I don't like fast food, it's that I don't like fast food three times a day, every day, for weeks on end. I can cook just fine. In fact I love cooking! After all of this modeling acting mess is done and I hopefully get in and graduate culinary school I want to become a chef. Mom used to cook for me and father but once she was gone no one could. I first started to cook for the sake of food, but once I found that my father would smile when eating the food I cooked I started to bake more and more so I could see him smile again even if only for a second.

"This is the living room." The carpet was a fuzzy white and on top was 3 black leather couches, 2 glass side tables, and one glass coffee table all pointed towards.

"Cassandra why on earth did you get another TV when there was already this monster in here?"

"Well dawn my darling, I thought that having William might give you two some sleep once in a while." Yes that would make sense; she has a bad tendency to watch her soaps late at night. It wouldn't be a problem but she tends to blast the sound so loud that you have to wear ear plugs to get any kind of sleep. I would know. We once went to a photo shoot in Florida for a week, and had to share a room… nightmare, never again. "Well that's just about it there is a guest closet and bathroom by the front door. Any questions?"

"Now that were done with the tour, will you show us the rest of the city?"

[Any signs, word's, or labels are now in Japanese]

As it turns out Cassandra had a meeting in half an hour so it was just me and Sarah. We didn't really do much. Mainly walking around and finding the best stores to buy groceries once we ran out.

"What's Pocky?" I was squinting at a little red box covered in Japanese clad with a picture that looked like chocolate covered sticks.

"Let me see." I handed the box over to Sarah; she only did about 60 times better than me when we were learning the language…. I knew the basics but Sarah new ALLLL of it. "Well it says it's a chocolate cream covered biscuit."

"Yumm! And this one?" I held out another box this time pink.

"Same thing but strawberry."

"Oooh I wanna try them, there cheep any way's right?"

"I guess 100¥ is pretty cheap." [$1.25 u.s dollars] The entire shelf was all dedicated to this pocky. Varying from things like grape and Banana to green tea pocky GROSS! As we made our purchase the cashier gave us the funny look. Well it was Friday and school is going on. She probably thought we were skipping. FALSE ACCUSATIONS!

We went to a mall afterwards to find some thing's for school. It was decided that I would go to a normal Japanese high school because any filming was short and far between, Sarah of coarse would be joining me having nothing else to do in Japan. We found this fantastic store with all sorts of cute school supplies. We each got some pencils and erasers with cute designs on them. I even found a pencil holder that looked like a box of pocky! That stuff is addicting I swear, now me and those little chocolate covered sticks have a very special relationship.

Now that were in Japan we are expected to wear the school uniform, a sailor looking outfit with a light pink outline surrounding the edges for the collar and sleeves. The skirt and neck tie however were the same pink only solid and in plaid. The rest of the shirt was white with an optional white coat, and we were expected to wear white stockings and black flats. In fact Cassandra was supposed to take us to get our uniforms tomorrow.

"Were not allowed to change our attire?... well screw that!" I hated being told what to wear, modeling is different you put on the outfit for half an hour and get paid for it so I really don't care. But if Cassandra and I go to a party she forces me into the most ridicules dresses and I hate it! Not to sound like a angsty teenager or anything.

"We can use our own bag and do our hair how we want." Sarah said. She wasn't the one to break any kind of rules. She was a 100% school girl.

"Good let's go shopping for socks and ribbons then!" We went into every store in that mall just searching for the perfect socks. It was defiantly a hunt searching for the socks that I enjoy best, Thigh high's not trying to act like a ho or anything I think they're cute and are really useful keeping your leg's warm in the winter. When we finally found a good store I got some in all the colors of the rainbow from light in color, to pastel bright. My favorite pair though was a pastel blue with white bows on the top outside. "What's next? Hair accessories?"

"There was a shop further back with hair stuff in it" Sarah went with the simple and only got bobby pins and some plane black hair ties. I on the other hand bought ribbons that went with every pair of socks I bought before.

"You know it's almost worth becoming a model the pay is fantastic! Two years ago I could only dream about having any of this."

"It's getting late we should probably go home." I looked up at the clock.

"It's only five but I should probably start on dinner soon or were going to end up with some of Cassandra's favorite fast food." We got home around 5:30 and started on dinner. I was feeling too lazy to make anything fancy so I made a pizza with extra pepperoni. Nom nom nom!

"SARAH-CHAN DAWN DARLING IM HOME!"

"Perfect timing Cassandra, pizza is ready in five minutes."

"Yum yum! Smell's good! So where did you two go today?" Cassandra asked the second we all sat down

"We went window shopping and got some school supplies and socks."

"Ahh you can never go through life without enough socks."

"Cassandra don't talk with your mouth full, people think that's gross"

"Sorry Dawn dear bad habit"

The rest of dinner was silent everyone enjoying good ol home made pizza. Now I was slouched in my chair full of pizza goodness.

"I need to digest or I'm going to burst!"

"Well thank you for making dinner Dawn dear. It was fabulous."

"YOUR WELCOME!" I had to shout, she was half way to her room to meet with her dear William.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take a nap on the couch, wake me up when you want to go for that run" Wow she heard me on the plane? I'm impressed!

"You got it."

Standing up and grabbing the plates on the table I headed over to the sink. Carefully put the new plates in the dish washer and cleaned the pizza pan. Once that was done I headed to my new room and started to unpack my suite case, searching for my favorite running outfit. A lime green tank top and some black shorts that just brush touch my finger tips. I only like them because they're comfortable for long distant running. After shoving that on I went to the bathroom and messed with my hair for a bit before putting it into two even pony tails that were perfectly straight except bent slightly on the ends. "Well this will have to do." Not really trying to impress anyone so no point in trying to look good. "Sarah, you still up for that run?" speaking quietly so if Sarah wanted to just sleep she could.

"Huh? Oh yeah…give me a minute" When Sarah say's a minute she really means 10 minutes minimum. I sat down and turned on the TV for the lack of anything else better to do. Staring at the news I realized; I need to learn more Japanese I could get the majority of what they were saying, all the pictures helped to but some of it was still fuzzy. As the main news lady spoke footage of a park showed up. She said something about two and girls? Maybe?... Naww I must have miss heard. I learned the language yes, but at the speed there talking I can't understand a single word.

"Well where are we going?" Sarah asked as soon as she came down stairs. She was now wearing a blue tank top that matched her hair, which was now in a low pony tail.

"Well I think I saw a trail about three blocks west from us. Let's go shall we?" we walked until we reached the trail head.

"Well let's get this started." It soon became obvious that Sarah has never run in her life. She's so kind running with me even thou she herself is obviously not a fan.

"Dawn can we take a break?"

"Well I guess we have gone a mile so..." Sarah sat down on a nearby bench while I started to stretch out. Wait where did the bench come from? Looking around we were in a park and right by the forest was a small pink castle… the same one that was on the news.

"Sarah I think we should get out of-" A large pink flash appeared then it was all black only something was flapping in the distance. It kept getting closer and closer, it was going an alarming speed now. I was just about to duck it when the rainbow thing hit me square in the chest. It didn't hurt!... Why didn't it hurt? In fact instead of the pain I was expecting on my chest I felt a light tickle and a warming sensation on the top of my left hand right before the wrist. What was going on? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

"Dawn… DAAAAAWN!... YO DAWN WAKE UP!"

"Wha-what happened?" Here I was lying on the ground like a dork.

"You suddenly fainted. Did you drink lots of water before we started? " [fainting because of dehydration is the most common reason for runners to faint]

"Yeah.. Yeah I did. How long was I out?"

"Not even 30 second's why?"

"I had this…dream I think it was a bird? But something flew straight into me"

"Did it hurt?"

"No but my hand…" My hand was warm in the dream but now it was burning, like touching a piece of metal that's been left in the sun or the wrong end of a curling iron. "Oww! CRAB CUPCAKES! My wrist is burning!" I held it up to examine it. And on it was.

"Dawn did you get a tattoo?"

"WHAT! NO! it wasn't there a minute ago!" On my wrist in very light, almost non noticeable pink was a small swirling pattern.

"Is that a sun?"

"I don't know kinda looks like it huh?"

"dawn."

"What?"

"No dawn it's the sun like your name."

**Thank you for reading!**

**I would like to personally thank everyone who has read this far. It's going kind of slow I know but it will get better soon enough!**

**Transforming and our new friend's coming next chapter! **

**Quick character analysis here **

**Dawn- Happy and bubbly all the time, and always tries her best but her best.**

**Sarah- Prim and proper, always get's the top of her class Very much a school girl but is always happy.**

**Cassandra- Clumsy and a TV otaku but when she is serious (like when working) she gets the job done without a hitch.**

**Questions? suggestions? Leave me a review or pm me!**


	4. First flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**(The picture for the story is currently her mark.)**

**First flight**

We were sitting in silence, neither of us not knowing what to say or do. "Hey, how are you going to hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"Your mark."

"Let's just say I found a recent obsession with wearing ribbons around my wrist."

"And what will you do during the movie shoots or even worse photo shoots?"

"ummm... foundation? Or maybe cover up would be better. Either way we have to keep this a secret ok?"

"uh… yeah, a secret... Does it still burn?"

"Not so much now, it just twinges a bit." The burning went on for about five minutes turning the swirly pattern a darker pink.

"Things like this just don't happen."

_? P.O.V_

"_What do we do? Should we take her?"_

"_No the other one is with her."_

"_But aren't they both-"_

"_The boss said it won't work for everyone, this is probably what he meant."_

"_But it's worked for the other two. Why does it not work on the blue head?"_

"_I don't know, but we can't take them both when only one has what were looking for."_

"_We could just nock the blue one out with the tranquilizer gun and take the blonde by force."_

"_It's too risky what if she transforms?"_

"_It's better than letting her get away."_

"_All right well nock them both out but start with the blue one so she doesn't get suspicious." _

Dawn's P.O.V

Sarah and I were just staring at my wrist. What are we supposed to do? tell an adult? That's out of the question. One they won't believe us, and two they will think it's just a tattoo. We have to keep this a secret, who knows what will happen otherwise. I started to trace the swirly design starting from the very middle to each point of the sun rays. Sarah watched quietly, probably confused, but she wasn't the only one. Just as I was finishing the last little curve I was surrounded by light. This time instead of pink it was red, yellow, and blue. Two spot's on my back started to burn, they kept getting hotter and hotter. I closed my eyes and wanted to scream out in pain but realized I couldn't speak. The burning turned into a light tug, it kept growing and growing. I felt my clothes melt away and replaced by some other clothing that clung and hugged my body. Well add that to the list of things I thought would never happen. Everything stopped at once the tugging, the light, and thank goodness the pain. I didn't want to open my eyes terrified of what I might find. But as I did open them seeing something nearly made me pass out for a second time. Something that I hoped was all just a bad dream.

Yeah this chapter was short… really short gomenasai! *bows head* I have been having issues motivating myself to Wright ^_^ sorry about that. Reviews may help me get motivated! (And will also make the postings faster) THANK YOU FOR READING! 


	5. Caged Bird

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Caged Bird**

This time instead of pink it was red, yellow, and blue. Two spot's on my back started to burn, they kept getting hotter and hotter. I closed my eyes and wanted to scream out in pain but realized I couldn't speak. The burning turned into a light tug, it kept growing and growing. I felt my clothes melt away and was replaced by some other clothing that clung to my body. Well add that to the list of things I thought would never happen. Everything stopped at once the tugging, the light, and thank goodness the pain. I didn't want to open my eyes terrified of what I might find. But as I did something nearly made me pass out for a second time. Something that I hoped was all just a bad dream.

Sarah was staring at me with wide eye's, now standing, mouth gaping. Why was Sarah staring at me like that? Something just happened, I don't even know what happened but was staring necessary?... No she wasn't staring at me; it was much more than that. She was terrified of something, shaking like a leaf. She raised a shaking hand to point behind me.

"Th-th-hers a-a-a b-b-behind y-y-ou" There's only one thing that can scare Sarah that much… a large phone bill… That was obviously not the case.

Suddenly I was frozen. If Sarah was scared I had every right to be. Slowly turning and shuffling my feet I turned around 180° to find.

"Sarah what are you looking at?" There was just the green tree's of the park. Turning around I found Sarah lying on the grass unconscious. "SARAH!" I ran over to her and checked her pulse; normal. So she wasn't dead but she was still unconscious. Did she just faint or was it something else? And if she did faint why? Oh why? Why? Why?... to many why's for my liking. Sitting down next to her I realize I'm panting and feeling light headed. Oh great just like Sarah. I try to pull my knees up to put my head in between them (if you feel light headed you put your head between your knees) Pulling by leg's up one at a time but just when I get the second leg up I fall back ward's, unbalanced. There's a strange texture under my hand now. I thought I was lying in grass but that's not it, too soft. Stroking it I try to figure out what it is. Not a pillow it's not fuzzy, No anima l it's not furry… Or is it an animal? Feathers! Finally I figured out what the soft texture was! Maybe that's not a good thing, what if it was a bird That I just sat on!? No, Not bird, no bird would be that large. I extend by arm out further away from my body going against the grain of the feathers to get a feeling of how large this mysterious object was.

The feathery object went way past my arm but that's not the thing that scared me. What scared me was that when I went against the grain I felt slight pinches on a limb, a limb that shouldn't exists, one that only some animals had. Wing's.

Ok let's think this over I passed out because of a strange pinkish light, soon after surrounded again by light after tracing the mysterious pink mark that appeared on my arm, or at least I think that's what happened… And now there's two really big fuzzy things attached to my back. Alright not fuzzy feathery, but it was still freaky! How do I get myself back? Are they permanent? Will I have to quit modeling? Gah! Why am I worrying about a stupid modeling! Sarah. What about Sarah? Did she faint because of me?

Putting my hand's under the feathers and onto the grass so as not to pull any soft fuzzes out, I pushed myself up into a sitting position. HOW BIG ARE THESE THINGS! Must be pretty long, longer then my arm and can touch the ground when folded against my back while sitting up right. Crawling back over to Sarah I noticed something I didn't before. At the base of her neck was a small… what the heck! Was that an animal tranquilizer?

Wait if she was hit by a animal tranquilizer doesn't that mean they were aiming for me?... I'm the animal, the crazy animal possessed human who can't do anything about it.

"Oh Sarah I'm sorry." A hand grabbed my arm from behind; a little to firmly to be asking if we needed any help. Trying to sound confident but failing I asked "Who are you and what do you want?"

A hoarse croak of a whisper answered "You" and jabbed a needle into the arm he was holding- Now I'm one of those people who can barley tolerate shot's so this was pure terror. A random stranger nocks my friend out and tells me that he wants me! What is he going to do rape me! ? – Quickly I try to rip my arm from his grip but it's too tight and every move of my arm either makes the needle go deeper or moves it around painfully.

I fill my lunges with air ready to scream wanting anybody to come and help me, any one, anything. Just as I'm about to let out a shriek a pair of hands clasp over my mouth muffling the sound. "Don't make this harder on yourself then it already is toots." Said a voice that sounded much younger than the last. Another one? How many are there! Without warning there was a cold surge from my right arm where the needle previously penetrated my skin. Couldn't really tell but I think the first dude took the needle out.

Whatever they put in my system it was working. My right arm went completely numb and limp; if I tried my very hardest I could get a finger to twitch but that was all. The poison, venom whatever you want to call it spread from my arm straight to my heart in less than a minute so I was pretty much doomed. My other limb's (including my newer ones) started to numb out. Trying the best I could to keep myself on my knee's I could feel my leg's relaxing involuntarily.

"What did you put into me!" now my left arm and extra appendages were going limp and my legs were close to it.

"It's called curare or more commonly known as arrow poisoning toots."I finally fell backwards but was caught by toots man who was obviously the younger of the two. "This is not the original however" He said standing back up holding be princess style. Even though my er… wings -never going to get used to that- were dragging against the grass. "Curare basically paralyzes your body or more specifically your mussels so all of your other bodily functions should be fine; although you can't hear me right now. One of the many features we added is that you become unconscious. However there are side effects like strange dreams and hallucinations."

"What do you mean I'm not hearing you right now?" Toots man looked down at me with alarm or shock couldn't really tell. He did however nearly drop me which would probable end in a broken bone or two and not just the original ones. Toots man did catch me just in time though so nothing got damaged.

"Yo Hisoka come look at this!" yo? Are you kidding me aren't you supposed to be professional kidnapers/rapists or whatever you do? And Hisoka? HA hilarious secretive and reversed WELL THAT FITS! The man called Hisoka walked over to us now holding Sarah. Awww there gonna take her to? Come on!

"What?" Hisoka grumbled sounding annoyed. Well I would to if I was carrying that fat log… Ha oh god I think I'm going crazy Sarah's not fat nor is she a log wait… that tree just exploded! Whoa. I started to giggle noticing all the strange things around me. All the grass caught fire and then went back to grass; the growing ever darker sky kept flashing color's of the rainbow. I knew it was a fluke but it's still truly cool… or scary. My giggling turned into a full blown laugh

This time jumped instead of toots. "Must just be an under dosage or maybe she's too strong…" started mumbling to himself about wild animals and will power; aaaaaaall gibberish in my world ohh a tissue turned into a dove and then exploded into a whole bunch of little birds. I snapped back into reality or was it? When I was placed gently on the ground. I turned my head over- hey look I turned my head over! – too find… TOOTS TAKING OF HIS BELT!

"KEEP YOUR PANTS ON MISTER!" No sign of the giggling crazy girl remained. I knew this was going to happen I KNEW IT! And there's nothing I can do I'm a paralyzed bag of flour. A good for nothing nobody who's going to have her innocence ripped from her in a matter of minutes.

"Relax, I'm not going to try anything trust me." Toots said in a calm clear voice.

"TRUST YOU! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU WHEN YOU'RE STRIPING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!?" Now I was shouting scared out of my crazy mind and my normal one. He threw his belt on the ground.

"Because" he lifted me up again and placed me back down. "I'm using my belt to bind your wings so I don't kick and break them." He gently tucked my wings against my back and tightened the belt around my waist and wings so they don't drag all over the ground. Now I was blushing, here I was shouting at him for being a rapist when really he was just saving me pain he might accidentally inflict on me.

"sorry." I mumbled ashamed of myself. He picked me up and started to walk again. Snuggling my face in his chest to hide my red face he said. "s alright." This man… no he's no man well he's no boy either… no way he's over 20. He was actually… kinda… cute. Reddish orange hair… yellow eye's… soooo cute. Oh no STOP! BAD DAWN! He just captured you and is taking you who knows where you're under some kind of drug that's making you crazy! But he's soo cute! And kinda smexy! DAWN WHEN YOU WAKE UP I'M GONNA KILL YA! Well wont that just kill yourself? …shhhh that's beside the point. And is he even cute? Or is that all part of the drug? No… can't be the drug I'm not that creative.

I never really noticed before but both men wore black. Black shoes, black pants, black top, and it all looks to be armored. Why would they need armor though? Why do they even want me? We stopped walking or I guess toots man stopped walking while carrying me. I moved my face away from his body to find the reason for us stopping. Carefully as not to drop me he opened the door to a very black tinted van with windows that you can't see in from. Why was it growing? Woooow it's really big now!

"Sorry." toots mumbled placing me down against the back 3 seats. Aww dang it shrunk again. Taking out a black suite case he opened it and pulled out another shoot. A shiver ran up my spine and fear obviously shown on my face because the next thing he said was. "This will knock you out" a grimace spread across his face. "When you wake up your goanna have one hell of a head ache. It won't hurt if you don't move" he smirked. This man is pure evil.

"like I could move if I wanted to." He gave a silent chuckle at this and put the needle in my arm. Either he was ninja at giving shots or my arm was to numb to tell but it surprisingly didn't hurt unlike the last one. Just when everything was turning fuzzy he leaned in pecked my cheek and whispered "goodnight my little macaw." Macaw? Is that a bird? What did he just say good night?... ok now I must be imagina…

_**A few things' **_Curare _**is a legitimate drug used for hunting which is why it's called arrow poisonings.**_

Hisoka _**Means Secretive so when Dawn say's **_HA hilarious secretive and reversed WELL THAT FITS! _**She is referring to his name.**_

_**Lastly in the end when Dawn says's **_ok now I must be imagina… _**She passed out before she could finish imagining things, so if you couldn't catch that now you know.**_

_**Special thank you to my reader's and commenter's and anyone and everyone who read's this! Because you're awesome!**_

_**Any questions comments suggestions? Leave me a comment or pm me!**_


	6. The Past Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Something quick here, there ages are based on the book everything else is based off the anime.**

**The Past**

Toots P.O.V 

"Any result's yet?"

"No not yet."

As of late the girl has been asleep for an entire day, a peaceful, dreamless sleep. The worst part is they have her in what closely resembles a prison cell, everything is metal except for the bed. She's not going to do us any harm. Oh know what's she going to do? Snore at us? Wait she doesn't snore I would know…. I'm no creeper or anything! I have been put in charge of "watching her". Completely pointless if you ask me all she does is sleep. She doesn't even need food, the serum provided all the nutrient's she needs plus she has no need for the energy.

Although you call this a lab it might as well be a prison. Dark, cold and nothing but your feet hitting the pavement and flickering LED's made a sound. As of right now me and one other were outside of the girl's "cell" switching over the watch job.

"Have fun doing nothing."

I nod as the older guard walks away. It's odd not knowing each other's names. They do like to keep their secrets around here. Most likely if someone decides to leak information they won't be able to name anyone. Sitting down I picked up the news paper previously on the chair and started to read. Japan get's new nuclear power plants. That's nice… I guess. We do need more environmental friendly things in our world. Over 50 years ago those aliens attacked planet earth because we don't take good care of our earth.

There was a group that called themselves Tokyo mew mew. They defended earth against the Alien attacks and won only by giving them Mew aqua. The Aliens soon after left for their planet and never returned. There are rumors that they healed their planet and never had to come back. Other's rumor that there planet may have gotten worse and everyone died from starvation or the cold. No one knows for sure but some even say one of the aliens fell for one of the mew's. A love story where they could never be together because they were not only enemies but completely deferent species.

It was said that once all of the fighting was over the animal DNA Inside of the five Mew's would disappear. However the DNA had been a part of the five mews for so long that it had infused itself with the rest of their DNA. Removing the animal DNA from their bodies could easily become fatal. The chance of survival after removing the Animal DNA was so slim the original scientists never wanted to test it having grown too attached to the mews. Only one of the mews tried to remove the animal part of herself. Ichigo Momomiya, The leader of the group volunteered to try this new experiment of removing the animal DNA. The experiment failed and none of the animal DNA was removed but she had barely escaped with her life.

Soon after the animal DNA had started to overpower the Human DNA. The mews did fight it though. For two years they fought the animal side of themselves. Never allowing there animal side to show itself, denying its very existence. After so long it became even harder to deny there animal self's. Being dormant and denied for two years the Animal DNA inside of them overpowered there human DNA. . It's not quite sure why. Is it only because they tried to suppress it that the DNA had become so potent? Or was it natural animal instinct to overtake the humans for their own need to survive? One by one the mews went wild completely consumed by animal instinct. They looked like normal humans plus there mew features. Sadly they had to be captured due to the fact they started harming regular humans. After capturing them It was found that they were created by two men. They were brought in for questioning about the mew project but they never revealed any valuable information. Only the personal background of the mew's and the location of their restaurant.

After infiltrating the restaurant it was soon found out that it was actually the mew mew base. The top three scientists' of Japan were called upon to try and save the five unfortunate girl's from there animal prison's. Nothing could be helped however they died around the time of their animal's life span. It was like they only lived the amount of year's there animal would plus the year's they have already lived.

Ichigo Momomiya- Iriomote Cat – infused at 12 died at 19 – animal life span seven years

Zacro Fujiwara - Gray Wolf – infused at 15 died at 25 – animal life span ten years

Lettuce Midorikawa - Finless Porpoise – infused at 12 died at 27 –animal life span fifteen years

Pudding Fong - Golden lion tamarin – infused at 10 died at 25 – animal life span fifteen years

Mint Aizawa - Blue Lorikeet – infused at 12 died at 42 – animal life span thirty years

Aizawa only lived so long because her animal has a larger life span than all of the other's, only dying eight years ago. Momomiya died the earliest for her animal had the shortest life span. The scientists were at a loss on how the girl's died so young. To find out the main cause of their death the scientists went back to the original Tokyo mew mew base. This time they found something they did not before. A underground laboratory with more mew research and information than anyone could have hoped for. After discovering all the research the three scientists wanted to expand the mew project farther than before. Studying the old Tokyo mew mews was completely pointless. Once they died the animal DNA inside of them vanished finding its host unable to support the endangered DNA no longer. It's rumored that the DNA is still roaming around looking for a worthy host or just died off. There is no way that could happen though it's not like DNA can roam around with no host for 31 to 8 years and still live. DNA can't roam around period.

The three scientists consumed with curiosity, greed and power set off to create more powerful and advanced mew's than before. This time not to save the earth from aliens but to fight for Japan in the military. Or that was the original plan. The three tried to advertize their plan to the government, they seemed interested only they needed to see the product before buying it. six years went by trying to recreate and reconstruct the mew mew's. Than once perfected two years trying to infuse anyone with the animal DNA with no luck. Only in the past month has it ever worked The first girl was infused three weeks ago, A 12 year old by the name Kiyomi Mahiro. The second infused 13 days ago a 15 year old named Kasai Akarui. And yesterday an American girl named Dawn Cailen.

**Sneak Peek Part of 2**

The new Mew system was reconstructed to fulfill the military's needs. With new and different approaches to things, The N-M or new mews are further genetically altered than the last. There are consequences with the new set up for the N-M. Not all traces of a N-M are erased when they are in the normal state. This is different for every N-M and there is no way to know what it is until it happens. As a N-M it is impossible to undo your transform yourself. There is a pill of our invention that does that for you. As a N-M it becomes a lot harder to cover your animal side. If you become startled or excited your animal parts will appear and if it's a major amount you might transform accidentally.

**This is only part one of this chapter I don't know when I will have time to create the rest.(but I promise I will!)**

**Sorry about the late chapter posting being so late by the way. I don't really have any excuse sorry…**

**Ending on a happier note I have finally chosen my other mews! Thank you to…**

**pokefan911**

**Superminion**

**Littlespottedcat**

**As you can guess there are only two other mews and there are three mew characters on here so… I'm using ideas from two of them into one character. As to who and what get's changed you'll have to wait to find out, or if your one of those three feel free to message me!**

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO ALL MY COMMENTERS! THANKS TO YOU I CAN KEEP WRIGHTING!  
**

**ALL MY READER'S WHO ACTUAILY GET THIS FAR BECAUSE THAT MEANS YOU MIGHT ACTUAILY LIKE THE STORY! XD WHICH MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**(Any questions comment suggestions? Leave me a comment or pm me!)**


	7. Authorness

**Dear everyone who get's this far… I LOVE YOU! Without you I would not be making this story still. This is just a authors ranting to fill my lak of posting. Just to let you know this is not a chapter although I may be discussing some important details that I may have forgotten in other chapter's.**

First off my inspiration for the story! My dear, dear friend AzureShadowMoon encouraged me to create this story. I first read her's and liked the idea of creating an alternate reality of my own! Without her I wouldn't even know what fan fiction was -3- so thank you AzureShadowMoon. By the way make sure you check her story out it's called **A New Enemy. **A fantastic story about a oc that find out she's a mew and changes her view on life (it's way better than I could ever make it sound) it's a great humor.

On a new note I recently went to a anime convention! It was called Anime Nebraskon. Me and three others went together, I dressed as nyan cat and the other three went as steins gate. (Thank god we had a guy cosplayer or it would have just been terrible). We did so many thing's there. There are thig's called panels which is basically a really big discussion on different topics or a guest visitor comes and talks about different things. For example a voice actor for death eater death the kid's dad actor came and all we talked about was stuff about death eater. In just about every convention there is a dealer's hall/room with E_V_E_R_Y_T_H_I_N_G anime related from posters to plush they have it all. SO if you have never been to a convention of any kind GO TO ONE! It's soooo worth the money you get the chance to meet other anime fan's and if anime's not really your thing there's also comic and video game conventions as well.

Guy's its terrible… WORD DOSENT RCOGNIZE THE WORD COSPLAY **OR** ANIME DX. Ahhh well some people won't understand the importance of such things which brings me to my next topic my anime lover's. When you're a anime and manga geek like myself it is possible to be looked down on and made fun of. Lucky for me I have load's of friends and family who understand my liking for anime but I know not all are as fortunate. Just like people who make fun of the star war geek's there are people who make fun of the anime geek's. Most of the time bullies harm other's only because it gives them power over you. Don't let them have that power! No one can tell you liking something is right or wrong. Everyone is different with different like's and hate's, if someone doesn't like anime that's their problem. As I always say "there is a anime for everyone" but some people are just flat out anime hater's and there's no antidote to that disease. Just keep believing in what you love and never let anyone get the better of you just because they don't approve of you. Just be yourself and don't listen to the hater's.

Word doesn't recognize the word manga either -_-. It's so sad which reminds me make sure you say manga correctly. It bug's me when people pronounce it as maynga… WRONG it's pronounced like maaaangha with a long mah not may. Sooooo YEAH!

It's almost sad really that my life has begun to revolve around manga and anime. I occasionally find myself randomly speaking Japanese phrases. Such as Backa which means idiot, me and me otakus tend to occasionally slip up and start talking in strange Japanese tongue's (considering is quite sad because we're all American). So if any of you have a anime friend start talking to them this way and you'll find it great fun!

Now I'm sure your all wondering (I pretty sure though you never gave it a thought) is how many anime's and manga have I read/watched the truth is…. I don't know. There are too many… They most recent anime I have watched would be Sword Art Online which is a newer and much better version of DOT Hack. It is about all of these people getting stuck in a game where if they die in the game they die in the real world and they can never log off until all 100 levels are complete. It's really good so if you ever have free time and don't feel like surfing through fanfiction you should go and watch it some time! I also have a very large variety of anime's I enjoy watching! For example Ouran high school host club, Gosick, shugo chara, dead man wonder land , lil pri. So from the most violent to lil pri made for five year olds, I've watched it all. Even my little pony…

DONTE MAKE FUN IF ME! My little pony is sooo cute! Which reminds me the latest episode came out today XD I need to watch it now! It truly is a great show YOU are not allowed to judge me until you have watched it yourself! So give it a try and if you like it then… BROHOOF!

**Chow for now every one! I hope you still read my story and if you have any questions for me or for Dawn just leave me a comment or Pm me!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! Part two of what is chapter 6?... I don't even know anymore so! Keep reading and be sure to leave comments because I love comments because they tell me how much people are enjoying my story so if you have the time, lay a comment on me! LOVE YOU ALL! AND IN CASE I CANT POST SOON HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!**


	8. The Past Part 2 kinda

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**I Hope you all had some wonderful holidays and made some great memories! Sorry I could not post this sooner but ahh well! Hope you like it!**

**The Past Part 2**

Dawn's P.O.V

Nothing but black… all black. Every feeling black I can't remember who I am. Who am I?. Where was I? How long have I been here? Walking… only walking. Never getting tired never, thirsty. A constant nothing never moving, no light. I wish I could say I had my hands in front of me to deflect random object's. But I couldn't tell if I was raising them or not. Carefully trying to remember anything would result in a sharp pain in the head. This sharp pain though was the only thing I had. The only sense still remaining, telling me that I exist somewhere and that I'm hopefully not dead… I hope.

The pain very slowly increased. The black was getting lighter now though. It all started coming in waves. With every wave my surroundings became lighter but even more painful than before. Soon it was a blinding white with the biggest headache I have ever known no not a head ache a head full of burning coals of burning fire. I wanted to go back to the black, the world of unknown with no pain or feeling only confusion anything is better than this. The light growing grew brighter as if all of my surroundings turned grey instead of black but still murky like having a piece of paper right in front of your eyes unable to see threw it or around it. Now frightened the white kept increasing along with the pain I felt. Dying would be a better alternative than this pain of all pain's.

Finally not only the black disappear but the white as well. Like a flash the white paper disappeared leaving that light red glow from closing your eye's in bright light. Now the paper was gone but the Head ache still fully intact. I took a sharp intake of breath gasping for air practically drowning. Everything came back tenfold all my senses and memories rushed back. The sheets under me returned to my hands the sound of every gasp of air entering and exiting my lunges in a rush and the memories… The memories. I didn't want, the memories of… of...

"Ouch!"

Head on fire burning burning. I didn't want to open my eyes as if once I see, it would all be real; the kidnapping the pain the wings… The wings! were they still there? Please let it be a bad dream Please let it be a bad dream Please let it be a bad dream! Carefully I opened my eyes and looked behind me. No dream, not only were there a pair of colorful wings on by back but I was in a strange room. A VERY strange room. When did I ever go to prison? Oh… that's right I'm currently being held hostage by some random people. What do they want with me? And WHY me?

Soreness, sting, tenderness, twinge, throbbing, pain, nothing could ever describe.

"Pant"

"Pant"

"Pant"

Now I was getting light headed maybe a little too much air. Laying back down I tucked my legs in the fetal position closing my eye's trying to relax, breath, and concentrate. Okay I was hit by a strange light, Both me and Sarah were drugged, I was carried to a black tinted car by some man and was drugged again because the first one didn't work properly. 'be thank full' I told myself. I'm not dead, and they didn't kill Sarah… yet, and that's just about it really. Something cold touched my hand. Looking up I found.

"Go away." rolling over to look at the wall I heard his voice once more.

"You don't have to be so cold."

"What do you want me to say thank you for drugging me up, taking me hostage, and for all I know raping me while unconscious?"

"What can I say? It's my job to drug you up, take you hostage but it is not however anyone's job to rape you. It's our job to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe. For what?"

"Put it this way we are not allowed to "disturb the Petri dish" in which this case is you."

"Petri dish... really? I am human you know. Or was a human."

"Not in there eye's you know, to them your only an experiment."

"Great the next thing you know they will SHIIIIII P's AND SAILORS!"

I was grabbing my head again. This was just so stupid I was feeling so venerable it's terrible. Eyes now starting to water all realization hit me. I had been turned into a bird freak with no way of returning, and was kidnapped probably forever and no one will find nor save me.

Feeling the tear's start to flow I tried to quickly wipe them away. I must not cry! I made this vow after mom died, to stay strong for my father and for me. I must not show I'm week to such a guy as in front of me! Must not must not must… All my efforts were futile however leaving a constant flow of salted tears down both my cheeks. Now nothing kept the tears from falling. The tears and gasps were no longer for the pain but all the emotions now flowing freely threw my thoughts.

"AHH! Um…uhh… are you ok?" The man now was waving around frantically not quite knowing what to do.

"n-no just leave me alone"

The last part was only in a whisper I no longer was able to support a own voice. A couple of foot steps, a door with the sound of a vacuum, and then heavy metal moving… now I was alone. I rolled over to face the wall again. This would be the only chance I would get to fall to pieces, to allow myself to be completely consumed in despair. Not hesitating I took the chance and let out every emotion I have every felt and hoped by the next time I'm seen again I would have picked up all the pieces of myself. That I would be able to be strong once more.

_**Thank you for reading everyone! Long time to post eh? It's pretty crazy I found legitimate motivation to Wright this chapter! **_

_**For those of you who are new on this boat of my horrible writing should get a fair warning… I DON'T POST OFFTEN! But that shouldn't stop you from hitting the like and follow buttons ;)**_

_**So like and follow and see you next chapter!**_

_**Have any questions comments suggestion's? Leave me a comment or pm me!**_


End file.
